Waltzing with Stardust
by SomeTolkienFan
Summary: Mereth-en-Gilith is far more special than those foreign to the feast imagine. One particular Elf wants to be alone during the festivity, but she will not stay alone for long. A reunion takes place. Tauriel x Legolas, more commonly known as Legriel!


_Some dreams are memorable. Some stories become fairy tales._

Mereth-en-Gilith was not simply a mere celebration to pass on foolishly, as some of those less acquainted with the customs believed.  
There was more to it than drinking and then eventually losing consciousness into deep sleep from the potent alcohol's effect... Forgetting both the spoken and unspoken in the morning, missed or taken opportunities, in favor of a new day of somber duty.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at her reflection within the mirror, which seemed so unlike what she was used to see, almost not feeling like herself at all. Her hands restlessly tugging at the flowing elegant dress, made of a rather comfortable silk... She could admit as much. It resembled the color of the inky sky in a cloudless spring night.  
The embroidered patterns on the corset and long gossamer sleeves were quite pretty to look at, too, silver ivy vines entwining with every little leaf made of shattered pale crystals.

Out there, where the light of forever filled the air and the world faded into a dreamlike reverie for those keen on taking wide eyed glimpses, she would be one with the scenery.  
Precisely what she intended, an unnoticed moment of peace in the forest, a drop of starlight among so many others.

The sound of soft fabric sweeping across the stone floor, rustling with her walking, was the last silent noise she would hear for a while until she'd reach her favorite place. For as soon as she slowly pushed her chamber's heavy wooden door open, the previously muffled resonance of the celebration assaulted her ears. It was difficult to hear much else beside loud music, hearty laughter and steps of some enthusiastic dancing going on. They were having fun, her family in the woods; she couldn't bring herself to dislike it much, even as she yearned to be apart from them.

Beyond the open main gates, thoughts keept her attention occupied and distracted while her legs carried her to the well known pathway.

Now, the forest was once more a safe and beautiful place to wander about undisturbed. Darkness perished. The doors remained open more often to visitors, which had been unheard of before. Mirkwood became the much beloved Eryn Lasgalen. A place to be honored, respected.  
And the Elves living within its borders... Well, they remained ever the so fiery headed of their kind. Certain flames could not be extinguished, those of their tempers burned bright.

At last, stopping once she reached her favorite meadow, she let her gaze roam across what was around to be seen, the merry festival now distant and echoing like a memory would to one's mind.  
This also happened to be the one night no bird slept, indulging in sweet song, a haunting chime in the night calling out to something out of reach. They chirped with longing, beckoning... What she assumed at least, projecting and seeing her emotions in all the little things.

_Any moment, any moment,_ she assured herself in eager anticipation, delicate lids closing over hopeful eyes and waiting for the one bell announcing the unleashing of Magic, the only right moment to open them again and take in the beautiful display. And she did not have to be still for long.

That certain rhythm which repeated itself every year, yet only got more beautiful with the passage of time.  
Arms opened wide to her sides as the Elf maiden simply spun around, the distant tower's bell marking the descent of that beautiful, sparkling white downpour of stardust with each loud strike.

The sky was alive with light, a certain form of day that chased the darkness and past fears, worries, without there being need of a sun. Igniting positive feelings, for how could anybody remain crestfallen in such an atmosphere?

Her voice joined the many songs being offered out to the endless sky, a ballad she had known since fragile youth and felt was most appropriate for the event. Dancing freely, pretending she was not alone...  
The one other living Elf she would have liked beyond anything to share this all with was not here, nor anywhere in her reach.

He had been sent away, alone, somewhere far and unknown for an elusive mission, bringing about an excruciating feeling of longing in all the seemingly endless months since past.

If she could allow herself an appallingly selfish moment to wish upon stars and pray against all odds, this was the time for it, certainly... _Legolas, come back home to your people. Come back home to me..._

That song abruptly ceasing just then, breath catching somewhere in her throat at one sudden vision. Startled, in all that rain of ephemeral droplets, she made out the outline of a dark silhouette, one tall man who had stopped not too far from her, having made his way unheard in her distraction.

Recognizable features obscured from her prying eyes by a form of hood, atop which the shining dust coated over like fallen snow. His long cape billowed behind him, resembling a pair of wings, or the tattered mass of rags a Wraith could wear... No, that couldn't be... Could it?

"_Hiril vuin_," his familiar voice made itself heard then, that serious yet half playful tone she had grown to love dearly having her right into the Prince's welcoming arms in a heartbeat's flutter. He was no Wraith, no traveler, he was a wish come true!

Safe in her arms, as close as two can be, relishing in each other's regained company. The time that passed between them had been the dream, this was what always remained better than a dream. A sweet reality, so warm and filled with cheer...

Legolas soon discarded his weapons somewhere in the tall grass, in favor of free movement for a waltz with his dearest friend. Mostly clumsily guiding each other through the steps, the world around them melting into a silver glow, capturing them in their own form of celebration.

The trees swayed with the gentle breeze and sprinkled the floating lights not too unlike fireflies all around them, every fleeting, tickling touch at the contact with their faces one of the many reasons for their laughing. They could not stop it, and Tauriel certainly did not wish it over too soon either. She had missed the way his happiness sounded to her ears, laughter which made her reciprocate from the bottom of her heart.

All the while, around them blossomed an enchanted painting. From the smallest wild flower to the last grown leaf on the thick branches forming archways above their heads, everything ignited with a spark of bright color. Jewels of nature reflecting in their eyes, holding stars of their own.

For all she had doubted before, now she knew; as long as Legolas would be near, life would always resemble the Feast of Starlight. And a certain expression on his handsome countenance told of the fact he intended to keep it that way. He returned to stay...

**Author's Note conclusion: A lot of fluff.**

**This was more or less inspired by a dream I had, I simply had to add in certain things to tie scenes together since creations of the mind tend to be really scattered. I also needed an excuse to write Legriel fan fiction!**

**All in all... Looking back now, it feels like a Disney movie scene.**

**Dancing, singing, romance, Legolas and Tauriel in a scene that would put CGI to good use with all the shiny rain of sparkles, haha.**

**Thank you for taking a chance with reading this! :)**


End file.
